


Sunlit Kisses

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, potentially dub-con at the start, sleepy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magic fades when Lavender sleeps and she always wakes up like this: naked, beautiful, her true self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlit Kisses

Ginny shifts and rolls, turning her head into the warm body next to her. Warm light is just beginning to spill into the room through the curtained window, making everything seem hazy and insubstantial. She takes a deep breath and lets the sleepy fog clear from her mind. It's an important part of her day, and she won't miss it by letting herself drift back to sleep. 

Pressing her lips to the slope of a shoulder beneath her, Ginny then sits upright gently, careful to not disturb her bed partner. Lavender stirs and shifts and throws an arm up over her head, but she's still asleep. Ginny lets out a sigh of relief. 

And then Ginny looks at her. 

Scars as bright and vibrant as when they first formed bloom as scattered sunlight kisses Lavender's skin. They have no pattern, reaching up from her neck to her cheek and down the center of her chin. They slash across a collarbone and splinter down over the swell of her breasts. Lavender breathes and the scars rise and fall with the motion of her chest. 

Ginny knows she has maybe five minutes before Lavender will sense Ginny's stare, even if she's still dead asleep. Lavender will wake with a glare, throw off the covers, stomp to the bathroom and not emerge until all of her glamours are in place for the day. Ginny knows if Lavender could figure out how to keep them on throughout the night, she would, but the magic fades when she sleeps and she always wakes up like this. Naked, beautiful, her true self. 

And so Ginny's learned to wake up before her. 

It was a year before Lavender would spend a whole night with Ginny—always previously sneaking out while Ginny slept or finding a way to politely, but firmly, tell Ginny she wasn't welcome to stay. Lavender never explained why, but Ginny figured it out their first morning together when Lavender had woken to find Ginny tracing one of her scars with the tip of her finger. 

Lavender threw her out and didn't speak to her for a week. It was a month before they spent another whole night together.

Ginny knows what she's about to do is likely to earn her the same treatment, or perhaps, even worse, but she thinks it's time. Ginny wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for nothing. 

Leaning over, her hair spilling onto Lavender's shoulder, Ginny slips her tongue along Lavender's collarbone until she feels the slightly raised skin. She follows its path, closing her eyes and mapping the spidery lines over Lavender's throat and down between her breasts. Lavender's steady breathing shifts from the deepness of sleep, and Ginny diverts her path, tongue circling one rapidly pebbling nipple before Lavender wakes. 

Lavender comes to with a sigh, sort of breathy with just the bare hint of a moan. Ginny flicks her tongue back and forth over the now-hard nub. Her hand drifts down beneath the covers, following Lavender's side and the curve of her hip until she finds that one spot just inside her thigh. She rubs her thumb in circles, light and teasing, and like magic, Lavender's legs spread and Ginny's hand slips lower. 

Ginny kisses Lavender's nipple and slides her mouth down one swell and up the other to lavish attention on the other side. She knows Lavender's awake now, feels her breath coming in shorter bursts and her hand shifting until it rests lightly on Ginny's shoulder. Her fingers move lazily along Ginny's skin in haphazard circles, and the tight knot of fear in Ginny's stomach loosens with her exhale. She pulls Lavender's nipple in between her lips, scraps her teeth every so lightly and Lavender hums and sighs and arcs her back just a little bit. Ginny pulls back and blows, and when she curls her fingers in Lavender's leg, she feels Lavender shiver. 

She kisses down between her breasts, down over the little pouch of Lavender's stomach. There's a scar here too; Ginny feels the little bit of raised skin beneath her lips, and Lavender tenses beneath her, but Ginny doesn't pause. She knows if she does, Lavender will have time to think—too much time—and Ginny'll be kicked out on her arse again. So she keeps kissing and mouthing Lavender's skin like she always has before when she's tricked by glamours and magic into thinking the skin smooth and unblemished. Once she's past that particular spot, Lavender's muscles relax and then tense in all too different way--in a better way--because Ginny's fingers slide up her thigh and her thumb grazes over her folds and Ginny smiles into Lavender's skin when she feels Lavender shudder. 

Lavender spreads her legs wider. Ginny shifts between them and Lavender bends her legs and arches into her, tangling her fingers into Ginny's hair. Ginny slides her tongue down, swirls and teases, pausing to slip one finger in before continuing. She finds the nub at the apex and lays her tongue flat against it, then flicks and flicks until Lavender is writhing beneath her, wordlessly begging with her body for more. She adds another finger, then one more, speeding the rhythm of her thrusts every time Lavender scoots down and presses herself harder against Ginny's mouth.

Lavender's fingers tighten in Ginny's hair, her thighs tense, and she pulses against Ginny's tongue, letting out these tiny little yelps like she's trying to be quiet but just can't help herself. 

And then Lavender stops, and she's quiet. She sinks back onto the bed and sighs and her legs fall open. Ginny slows her tongue and her mouth and slips her fingers out until all she's doing is exhaling into Lavender's skin, and Lavender whispers, "Wow."

The word breaks the magic in the room somehow. Ginny tenses and waits and listens to Lavender's breathing slow and even out until Lavender tugs on Ginny's arm and says, "Come here."

With those words the magic is back. Ginny crawls up Lavender's side and Lavender tucks herself into the crook of Ginny's neck and her breath tickles, but Ginny doesn't mind, because she knows everything will be OK.

"You broke the rules," Lavender mumbles. Ginny pets her hair, twisting her fingers through the wave of almost-curls. She nods, though Lavender can't see.

"I guess that's all right." Lavender drifts off to sleep again and Ginny watches the sun shine brighter through the curtains.


End file.
